Tabla Miradas Lovely Complex
by Eldaya
Summary: Serie de Drabbles con temática sobre miradas. Propuesto por FanficsLandia.
1. Miradas que asesinan

**Miradas que Asesinan**

Ôtani estaba, como siempre, sentado a desgana al lado de Risa. Parecía que lo hubieran embrujado para que no saliera nunca de esa situación, ya que año tras año habían acabado por H o por B uno al lado del otro.

Sintió un escalofrío, y mirió instintivamente a Risa, que no es que le sonriera precisamente.

Le estaba haciendo muecas, burlandose del nuevo cambio de look con el que pretendía ligar más.

Entrecerró los ojos mordiendose la lengua con rabia, y ella hizo lo mismo.

**Miradas que asesinan** entre los dos... si tuvieran una pizca de poder cada uno sría ahora mismo nada más que polvo.

- ¡Eh! ¡El dúo, ¿Qué estais haciendo? ¡Para no estar prestando atención, vuestro nuevo show DEBE ser espectacular!

- ¡Que no somos un dúo! - exclamaron los dos disgustados, y volvieron a fijar la vista en el profesor. Por lo menos, no era tan odioso "como esa jirafa"- pensó Ôtani... "como ese piojo pelirrojo" - pensó Risa...

Y decidieron no prestarse más atención para no amargarse el día...


	2. Miradas de recelos

**Miradas de Recelos**

No tenía ni idea de qué le sucedía, ni de cuando había empezado, pero sentía siempre algo revolviendose en su vientre ; nervios, mariposas o lo que fueran... ¡No se lo podía permitir!

Jugueteó con un lápiz, mordisqueandolo al final sin darse cuenta. De repente, un respingo, e intentó calmarse y pasar desapercibida.

**Miradas de recelos**, suspicacias y dudas. Por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Ôtani, que había llegado, por fín, después de que una chica muy mona, pequeñita y asustadiza, le viniera a buscar expresamente.

Lo último que le faltó por ver fué la sonrisa bobalicona y la mirada perdida en su ensoñación.

La desquició, y empezó a romper cualquier lápiz de su estuche, por no agarrarle y sacarlo al pasillo para que le explicara qué le había dicho aquella chica, ¡qué habían hecho juntos!

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh! ¿Pero qué me pasa?" - pensó exasperada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

No quería ni pensar en ello, pero empezaba a sospechar...


	3. Miradas preocupadas

**Miradas Preocupadas**

Ya había pasado un tiempo, y tras darse muchas veces de cabezazos contra la pared de su habitación, idear hechizos y comprar amuletos... se dió por rendida, porque ya empezaba a llegar a un momento estúpido, sino patético.

Le rechinaban los dientes cuando decía aquella frase... aquellas palabras que parecían lapidarla... pero no podía evitarlo. Sus **miradas, preocupadas**, siempre buscaban en cualquier momento un gesto, una mirada, y siempre furtivamente, para que no se diera cuenta...

"Ôtani.. me... me..." - le costaba pensarlo, pero si no lo decía explotaba. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas mientras su mente le hablaba, por fin libre.

"¡Me gustas! ¡Mucho! ¡Demasiado!"

Gimió al ser tan sincera con ella misma, y casi se quedó sin aire, pero se sentó en su pupitre, esperando que en breve el docente entrara a darles clase. Pero el corazón no se le aceleró por eso, sino sólo cuando Ôtani se sentó a su lado...

"¡Estoy loca!"


	4. Miradas de deseo

**Miradas de Deseo**

Se le caía la baba cuando la veía de aquella forma. Le había costado mucho, porque a ella no le gustaba ir así, se veía demasiado extraña.

Pero, por hacerle feliz, lo que fuera.

"Madre mía, ¡cómo está!" - pensaba Ôtani, con los ojos desorbitados.

Nunca se acostumbraba a esa imagen tan sexy, y, uf, cada vez que la imaginaba se ponía peor.

Risa estaba nerviosa, se notaba a la legua, pero ya no hacía aspavientos extraños ni caras ridículas.

Le miraba de reojo, con las mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza ; mordiendose el labio por su inseguridad, no se daba cuenta de que que despertaba ***miradas de deseo* **en Ôtani.

El chico tomó aire y avanzó hacia ella, que se había sentado en un banco de piedra a su vez, en cuanto vió que él daba un paso.

Estaban en el parque de siempre, y sin embargo, parecía totalmente diferente, con ella vestida como una muñeca.

Un traje sencillo, de tirantes finos y escote algo generoso, el cabello suelto oliendo a cereza, los labios sonrosados... y ese aire inocente; todo le hacía vibrar.

Se acercó a ella, que temblaba, y sonrió levemente. Acercó su mano a la pierna de ella, acariciandola mientras le daba un beso muy lento. Y sus manos subieron un poco más, acariciandole el suave muslo... y los besos fueron algo mas prohibidos, perdiendose cada uno en sus sentidos...


	5. Miradas celosas

**Miradas Celosas**

Estaba rabioso.

Todos la miraban, ¡todos! ¡Y ella parecía no darse cuenta! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Se acercó más a ella, agarrandola de la cintura posesivamente mientras hacía que parase de andar ; necesitaba tomar aliento y tranquilizarse.

- Ôtani... ¿Qué te pasa? - le miró confundida, y le dió un vuelco el corazón.

Se sobresaltó al ver cómo Ôtani miraba de aquí para allá, enfrentandose a los chicos que pasaban por allí cerca.

"***¿Miradas celosas?*** ¿En serio? No puede ser..."

El pensamiento la hizo feliz, pero se obligó a bajar de su nube.

"Que no puede ser..." - pensó mientras seguía preguntándose qué pasaba.

De repente, él tiró de ella, localizando un banco de madera para viandantes. La hizo sentarse sin explicaciones, y movido por un salvaje resorte, le dió un beso que primero fué dulce, tierno, y que aumentaba peligrosamente de nivel cuando empezó a mordisquearle los labios.

No le daba cuartel, ni la dejaba respirar, y cuando creía que desfallecería, él se separó, se giró hacia los que miraban la escena aturdidos o celosos, y espetí co fuerza :

- ¡Es mía, que os quede claro! ¡Dejad de mirarla así, sólo YO puedo!... - del canijo surgió una voz atronadora y agresiva.

La estiró del brazo suavemente para echar a andar de nuevo, y una sonrisa algo más tranquila y confiada se abrió paso en su rostro.

Mientras, Risa temblaba de emociones... Ôtani era todo un hombre.


	6. Miradas de adoración

**Miradas de Adoración**

Distraídamente, echaba ojo a Ôtani, que entrenaba.

Las chicas que se arremolinaban en la entrada pegaban grititos cuando le veían algo más cerca, y gemían de emoción cuando entrenador le era brusco, y él se le enfrentaba sin rechistar.

Aquellas ***miradas de adoración* **la ponían de los nervios.

" ¡Parecen ovejas apelotonadas! ¿Esque no tienen personalidad? ¡¿Cómo les puede gustar el retaco?" - miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, y cada una era más absurda que la otra.

Pero lo cierto era que ella tambien miraba. De reojo. No entendía lo que aquello quería decir, pero no le daba importancia...


End file.
